This invention relates to a motorcycle (including motortricycle) which is equipped with a second dynamo in addition to a usual dynamo.
Motorcycles in the art are generally equipped with various kinds of electric equipment such as ones belonging to the starting and igniting systems of the engine, and devices for lighting. Such conventional motorcycles are equipped with a battery and dynamo as a power source for such electric equipment. In general, such a dynamo is small in size and is built-in within engine, and its rotor is directly connected to a crankshaft of engine.
By the way, the output of such a dynamo is frequently desired to be used for other purposes than the driving of a vehicle, such as for electric tools and for lighting for camping in a remote place. To this end, however, a large dynamo is required. If such a large dynamo is built-in, the engine itself is required to be large. Since motorcycles are limited in space for the engine, it is difficult to install such a large engine.
The present invention is accomplished under the above mentioned technical background.